homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112015- Anger Management Crisis
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a crash from one end of the hive and a high pitched scream sounds. Anyone walking by will see various junk broken and flung against the wall, Aaisha's eyes an angry orange. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG comes running from a nearby room, alarmed by the scream -- CAG: "Whδα whδα, whαt's gδiηg δη? Aαishα?!" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is visibly shaken and scared by the look in Aaisha's eyes -- CAT: "Fucking LIBBY. I'm so SICK. Of it, of EVERYTHING." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tugs at her hair, spinning on her heel and making a mocking high pitch voice for her next words. -- CAT: "'Then learn to defend yourself.'" CAT: "That'd be fucking GREAT if we weren't getting FUCKED UP THE ASS." CAT: "BY EVERYTHING IN THIS GAME." CAG: "A-Aαishα cαlm dδwη, whαt did Libby dδ?" CAT: "Well insulting my matesprit is fucking ONE OF THEM. Fucking Serios wouldn't do something so idiotic." CAT: "FUCK YES HE WOULD. IF SHE WAS IN DANGER. HE'D DO THE SAME FUCKING THING." CAT: "I"M SICK OF BEING USED AS BAIT I'M SICK OF IT." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she whirls and slams her hand into wall, leaving the plaster cracked. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG grabs Aaisha by her shoulders -- CAG: "AAISHA! Cαlm dδwη! Tαke sδme breαths" CAG: "Sweet fuckiηg shit, just tαke α breαther" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs his paper arms off easily, whirling on him and looming over him her eyes tinging closer to red though the tears of frustration are noticable now. -- CAT: "Don't. Touch me." CAG: "A-Aαishα, this isη't yδu... Fuck, I kηδw thiηgs αre bαd, but I'm tryiηg tδ help here!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her hand snaps forward, grabbing the cuff of his shirt and pulling him upwards until they were eye to eye and his feet were dangling off the ground. -- CAT: "I don't remember being moirails with you olive." CAG: "A-Aαishα?! I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ pull αηy quαdrαηts δη yδu, ηδr is it my plαce... I-I just αm lδδkiηg δut fδr yδu... I mαde α p-prδmise tδ Seriδs αηd Nyαrlα tδ keep yδu sαfe, I'm δηly tryiηg tδ hδηδr the prδmise" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is extremely scared, his words barely coming out above a whisper -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she growls low in her throat, baring her teeth extra rows and all. But after a moment her arm quivers and she drops him to the ground, turning around muttering to herself. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she slams her hand into the wall again. -- CAG: "A-Aαishα... Pleαse..." CAT: "Everyone is always blaming Nyarla. IT'S ALWAYS HIS FAULT." CAT: "WHY DON'T THEY BLAME ME?" CAG: "I dδη't wαηt tδ blαme αηyδηe! There is ηδthiηg we cαη dδ tδ stδp the fuckiηg shit thαt hαs beeη gδiηg δη!" CAG: "Lδδk αt yδurself! Yδu αre αη emδtiδηαl wreck! We dδη't wαηt tδ blαme yδu becαuse we cαη't αffδrd tδ..." CAG: "I-I'm sδrry..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she kicks at another trash heap, visibly trying to bring herself under control as she wraps her arms around herself. She digs in her claws in hard enough to draw blood. -- CAT: "So Nyarla's just the easier fucking target? Even though almost every bad idea he's done or had has been because of ME?" CAT: "Because I can't PROTECT MYSELF?" CAG: "Aαishα, yδu kηδw yδu cαη prδtect yδurself... I kηδw yδu cαη prδtect yδurself! But the prδblem is thαt yδu αreη't trustiηg yδurself!" CAG: "Yδu keep pδiηtiηg the hαηd δf blαme αt yδurself!" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she glares at Eribus. -- CAT: "How. HOW." CAT: "Jack ONE SHOTTED ME." CAT: "SCARLET DID THE SAME FUCKING THING AND IT GOT SERIOS AND NYARLA KILLED." CAG: "THEY ARE LITERAL GODS" CAG: "WE CAN'T FUCKING STOP THEM YET" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG tears are streaming down Eribus's face -- CAG: "Yδu're blαmiηg thiηgs δη yδurself thαt we cαη't fuckiηg stδp..." CAG: "I dδη't cαre if it wαs yδu, δr Nyαrlα, δr αηybδdy fuckiηg else... I dδη't fuckiηg cαre" CAT: "Everyone else does." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her voice has gone quiet and she's hunching in on herself. -- CAT: "I'm scared for him. I'm angry with him. I love him and Libby thinks I'm an idiot for it." CAG: "Yδu're ηδt αη idiδt... Yδu wδuld ηever be αη idiδt fδr yδur feeliηgs" CAG: "But hey, whαt the sweet fuck dδ I kηδw? I'm just αη "δlive" I dδη't mαtter, ηδηe δf my αctiδηs fuckiηg mαtter" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she winces, her own tears falling as she digs into her arm. -- CAT: "...I'm sorry." CAG: "... Yδu ηeed tδ stδp puηishiηg yδurself" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG nods to the marks on her arms -- CAG: "Its... Its ηδt gδδd..." CAT: "Where else can it go?" CAG: "Dδη't tαke it δut δη yδurself... Tαke it δut δη αηythiηg else, fuck, eveη beαt the shit δut δf me if it meαηs yδu will stδp hurtiηg yδurself..." CAT: "I can't get it out... it hurts and everywhere I turn I have to shut it down I have to stay calm. I can't lash out at those her HURT ME." CAT: "I don't want to beat you..." CAG: "If it meαηs yδu dδη't hurt yδurself, its αll fδr the better" CAG: "Besides, I cαη tαke α beαtiηg" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs a little brokenly, sinking so she's crouching and hides her face in her knees. -- CAT: "If I let my anger take hold, all my frustration I won't stop at just a beating Eribus. You'll wish you were dead." CAG: "Fuck, I've αlreαdy wished thαt δηce..." CAG: "Yδu'd be grαηtiηg me α lαte fαvδr..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she laughs again, muffling it with her knees. -- CAT: "I wouldn't let you die though. I'd do it over and over again until all your world was pain and nothing else. And then I'd let you go to try to pick up the pieces." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up, smiling sadly at him her eyes full blown red. -- CAT: "You don't want to be on the receiving end when I finally snap." CAG: "T-thαt's why I wαηt tδ help yδu Aαishα... I dδη't wαηt tδ see yδu like this... Its αlreαdy killiηg me tδ see yδu be like... Like this..." CAT: "Pfft the only way to get relief from this is if I let it out, or you somehow get Lorrea here to shoosh pap me into oblivion." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks at his small phone, he has been getting a couple pings for the past minute or so -- CAG: "Mαybe yδu cαη fiηd releαse iη music... Sδmethiηg tδ let the emδtiδη δut" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, thinking about it for a moment. -- CAT: "I did alch a new thing...." CAG: "Oh yeαh? Whαt did yδu mαke?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stands, pulling out the guillo. She fiddles with it for a moment, looking around for something to balance it on. -- CAT: "Uum, I combined my guitar and cello." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles up at her, still slumped on the floor where she dropped him -- CAG: "Thαt's pretty sweet... Hαve yδu plαyed it yet?" CAT: "Uum no not yet." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rummages in the junk pile for a moment, finally finding something that will help her stand the instrument. -- CAG: "Why dδη't yδu plαy it theη? While yδu hαve α cαptive αudieηce?" CAT: "I mean I've messed with it. But I haven't. Fully played a song?" CAT: "Heh yea I can..." CAT: "Mm this one might be missing a bit..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she trails off pulling out the bow and setting it against the strings beginning to play. -- CAT: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfGggAGITwg )) -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG applauds her performance when it finishes -- CAG: "Thαt wαs excelleηt" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a smile quirks at her lips, she's absentmindedly pulling at the strings and spreading her ear fins to get a better feel for the sound. -- CAT: "Thank you." CAG: "Yδu kηδw, yδu αre very gδδd αt this... I kηδw it isη't much, but it certαiηly cαη be αη δutlet fδr sδme δf this rαge" CAT: "Yea... I haven't actively played in a long time though." CAG: "We ηeed yδu Aαishα, yδu αre strδηg, cδmpαssiδηαte, αηd smαrt... We ηeed YOU ηδt the rαge yδu cδmpress" CAG: "Besides, we hαve αll the time tδ prαctice the musicαl αrts" CAG: "mαybe briηg sδme life bαck tδ this shitty situαtiδη" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes out his small pewter lute and starts to pluck along to Aaisha's notes -- Category:Aaisha Category:Eribus